


Absentminded Professor

by winterwolf212



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is his student, Harry is a professor, I wrote this after seeing a comment on youtube, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwolf212/pseuds/winterwolf212
Summary: Based on a little comment I saw on Youtube.An absentminded professor accidentally bins his student's final paper.





	Absentminded Professor

Eggsy hurriedly walked towards Mr. Hart's classroom. He knows he's late, the deadline was this morning but at the same time he has no choice but to push through. Eggsy will beg Mr. Hart to accept it if he has to.

Standing outside the door to the classroom he composed himself. Running a hand through his hair and straightening his clothes, telling himself it is to look presentable and most definitely not to impress the gorgeous and, in his opinion, the most good-looking man he's ever seen in his life. He might be biased, as Roxy says, but he doesn't care. Mr. Hart is exactly his type.

Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and knocked.

* * *

I still have half an hour til I can finally leave the school premises. Harry thought as he absentmindedly graded schoolwork in his classroom. 

He's been itching to try out a new recipe for lasagne recently and he still needs to go by the store and buy the ingredients. As a single professor in his early fifties, he doesn't have a lot to look forward to at home except for his dog, Mr. Pickles, and his hobbies. 

There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened as a student poked their head through. Seeing him at his desk the door fully opened and the student waltzed in. 

Harry took a quick glance at him before turning back to his papers. He knows who it is, blonde hair, atrocious yellow plaque jacket and winged trainers. It's the problem student, Gary Unwin. 

"May I help you Mr. Unwin?" He didn't look up from grading his papers. If Mr. Unwin isn't polite enough to wait for him to say 'enter', he won't give him the satisfaction of having his undivided attention. A little bit of childish spite won't hurt anybody.

"Uhm--" The voice cracked anxiously, Gary coughed before continuing. "I'm here to pass my final paper." Eggsy held out his work. Oh yes, this was his last requirement for the graduating batch, and it is also, unfortunately, late by almost half a day.

Harry gave an unenthusiastic "Thank you." His mind preoccupied by the lasagne and the papers he was busy grading. He absentmindedly grabbed the paper then placed it beside him with a thump and went back to grading. 

Gary stilled beside him, and after a few seconds Harry noticed him still standing there. He finally turned to look at Gary's face and was taken aback by the tears welling up in his eyes. Gary clenched his fists and visibly gritted his teeth before turning around and briskly walking out the room. 

Harry looked on, confused at the expression before looking at his desk where he put the final paper. 

It wasn't there. What. 

He looked around frantically until he spotted where it was.

In the bin. 

He groaned aloud, he just threw a student's final paper in the trash, in front of said student. Harry needs to remedy this immediately, he quickly removes the paper from the bin and ran as fast as he could out to the hallway. 

He looked around and saw a flash of blonde hair disappear around the corner. Harry instantly ran after it, all the while thinking that his desk job didn't prepare him for this.

Turning the corner he finally has Gary within his sights. "Wait!" He shouted as he quickened his steps to catch up to the boy.

Gary must have either heard his shout or his rapidly approaching footsteps echoing in the empty hallway as he stopped in his tracks. 

Harry finally managed to catch up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gary I didn't mean it. I wasn't looking and I thought it landed on my table. I'm terribly sorry for the mistake." He said while panting in exhaustion.

Gary finally deigned to look at him and Harry is instantly struck by the deep blue eyes staring right into him. It was rimmed by redness as evidence of the tears from earlier. Gary stared at him with that focused look on his face and Harry realizes, Gary is rather attractive. 

He immediately cleared this from his thoughts, this is not the time to be thinking of his student this way.

"I'm really, terribly sorry that happened Gary." Harry repeated.

"It's Eggsy, no one calls me Gary." He finally says and Harry had to stop himself from breathing a sigh of relief.

"Eggsy then, and if it makes it any better, I've already fished it out from the bin." He says. 

"And what were you thinking when you threw it away guv? What could possibly distract the great Harry Hart." 

Harry's ears turned red and he mumbled the answer.

"What was that Professor?" Eggsy asked leaning forward.

"Dinner." He finally said.

"Really?" 

"Yes, really. You'll realize once you've reached my age that there isn't much to look forward to." 

"Mrs. Hart must be one lucky lady then innit? To be so distracted for her cooking." 

Eggsy was acting rather familiar with him, leaning close and smiling. Harry doesn't know what to do with this new information. 

"Ah, no. There is no Mrs. Hart." He replied.

"Huh, you taking the piss?" What does that mean. Harry thought, and looked offended for a second.

* * *

Oops, Mr. Hart looks angry again. Eggsy doesn't know how to remedy the situation and just continues talking. "You're fit as fuck, attractive, and smart. How could you be single?" The words slipped from his lips before he could hold them back. That shouldn't be something a student says to their teacher.

However, to his utter amazement he saw Mr. Hart shuffled his feet and his ears slowly turned red. Mr. Hart coughed, his face held a weird look but that quickly disappeared.

"Sometimes Eggsy, the right person doesn't come in your life."

"What if they had and you threw away the chance?" Eggsy said, putting emphasis on threw away.

"Then I would regret it for the rest of my life." Harry murmured, staring Eggsy straight in the eyes.

"Pity then." 

"Yes." 

The silence stretched between them until Harry broke out of the trance first. He looked away while Eggsy was trying to think of something more to say.

"So you will be a part of the batch graduating in a month?" Harry finally uttered.

"Yeah, but you see, there's this prof. He's a bit of a hardass on his students, but I personally think he's the best." Eggsy teased with a smile and Harry chuckled.

"Eggsy, I'll do my best to judge your papers just like I do with all my students, but don't sell yourself short. You might be a bit late but your work has always been exceptional." 

Eggsy ducked and ran his hand through his hair to hide his reddening cheeks. "You owe me one, yeah? For throwing me hard work in the trash. I think I deserve something, innit right?" Eggsy shouldn't be fishing but he hopes Harry will take the bait anyway.

"Eggsy, what will you be doing to celebrate your graduation?" Harry asks, an abrupt change of topic and Eggsy felt disappointed.

"Probably dinner with my mum and baby sister." He answered.

"Then I'm guessing you're free the day after?" Eggsy paused after hearing the question. He gulped and tried to contain his excitement. 

"Yes."

"Excellent, why don't I treat you the day after." Harry gave him a warm smile.

Eggsy couldn't contain himself and let out a big grin. "Hell yeah!" He cheered. Then almost immediately stopped and shuffled his feet.

"I can't wait." Eggsy said as politely as possible, but the grin on his face ruined the act.

"So do I." Harry grinned in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot, this has been on my phone for awhile and I only managed to finish it today. 
> 
> Currently on a block with A Greek Vacation but don't worry I've already written half of the new chapter. 
> 
> I'm just stuck right now but I still want to write so I also have two other stories I'm writing in the background.


End file.
